New Members, New Adventures
by Suzu-Chii
Summary: Maya and Aya manage to join Fairy Tail, though looking suspicious to some members. What kind of past do these girls hide that might put themselves, and even the guild they have joined, in Danger? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :3 I came up with this idea not long ago.. And I wanted to include Maya and Aya -My OC's, check my profile c:- **

**Hope you like it, and sorry if the chapter is a little short.. u_u**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The guild's door flung open as Team Natsu walked onto their usual table, Natsu cheerfully sitting in the chairs with his Exceed while Lucy walked over to Mirajane to tell that they successfully completed the mission. Although once again, all the money for the payment was used for the repairs of the damage Natsu had caused.

Mirajane chuckled, certainly not understanding the situation Lucy was on. She needed money to pay her rent, and it wasn't like money was suddenly going to fall from the sky.

Lucy sighed, walking over to Levy and Wendy to immediately tell them the failure on getting money for her rent. Why couldn't her teammates be more… Careful? Well, it was a miracle that Gray and Erza didn't go, or the damage would have been worse.

Defeating some Ogres in the woods, then capturing some bandits in the town. Easy. Then, why did Natsu had to destroy three whole buildings!? The celestial wizard was far away from understanding what went across the fire-breather's head.

"Good day, Levy, Wendy" The blonde greeted, resting boringly her head on her palms.

"Morning, Lu-Chan" Levy greeted back, smiling at her best friend's usual behavior after coming back from a mission.

"Welcome back, Lucy-San" The bluenette dragonslayer said "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing" Lucy sheepishly smiled, taking a more comfortable position other than resting her head on her hands "Is just that I have no money for this month's rent and the mission… Well"

There was no need to keep on talking. Everyone at Fairy Tail knew the consequences of going on a mission with Natsu and Happy; not getting the entire amount of the Jewels or not even getting the money of the payment.

The mission wasn't really bad. Their team managed to get some pretty good food at a small restaurant inside the town, and Natsu hopefully didn't complain that much on the train. One could say that it was somehow fun, until the fire-eater destroyed the buildings blocking his path instead of simply capturing the bandits.

But Lucy was now at home, and even without the money, all she needed was some peace to think of another way to get the 70,000 Jewels.

That peace didn't last long.

Not even half a minute passed and Natsu and Gray were already fighting as usual. Then Elfman joined and then Laxus and Gajeel somehow got into it too…

"What did you say, Ice princess?" The pinkette yelled as he put his hands in his mouth, like a trumpeter before shooting a 'Fire Dragon's Roar' directly to the stripper's face.

"What you heard, flame brain!" Gray replied, now sending ice lances towards the fire dragonslayer's face "I said that you're an idiot, idiot!"

"Destroying the guild is not manly" Elfman yelled.

"Oe, oe. You guys seriously do this every freaking day!?" Laxus and Gajeel said as they made their way into punching the three other mages.

The three girls sitting around the table glanced at each other and sighed. This was their guild, and their way of being would never change, no, they didn't want it to change, but some peace could be good…

After a few minutes, the fight suddenly stopped. Not because they were tired or something like that, more because some red-haired woman stood in the second floor, glaring evilly at the fighting group. Erza sure was scary.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the train station, two girls ran out of the train they had been for five hours to finally get to Magnolia. The girl who seemed to be the elder one, rested her head on her companion's shoulder, half asleep.

"Seriously…" The younger one muttered "Wake up, lazy idiot. Where here!" She yelled, tearing apart the girl's sleeping face.

"But Aya… I'm sleepy" She replied, rubbing her eyes and reaching for her hand-bag to grab an empty bag of chips "Where did my chips go!"

"While you sleep, those jerks are coming for us! We must go. And you ate your chips during the trip, Maya"

Both girls had their bodies and slight part of their faces covered with cloaks. Each one carried two suitcases and a hand-bag.

The one named Maya sighed, and started to run to catch up with Aya who was now many steps in front of her, walking towards the exit.

"Ok. But let's eat first"

"Alright"

* * *

The guild finally calmed down after other glares given by Erza, and Lucy, Levy and Wendy could have their desired peace.

Mirajane walked over to the table the girl's were sitting and joined them in the small chat they were having.

"May I know what are you talking about?" The white-haired woman asked softly, with her typical smile that made you forget about any problem on your mind.

"Nothing much, Mira-san" Wendy said, returning a bright smile while reaching for the tray on the table and grabbing a glass of water.

"Levy found a new book and she's telling us what it is about" Lucy spoke "Tough I told her not to, so I could buy it and read it myself"

"Oh, Lu-Chan. You also wanted to know what is was about!"

The girls kept on talking for a while, changing the topic from time to time. They started talking about that book Levy mentioned, and ended up talking about boyfriends.

On the other hand, the boys who were scolded by Erza a few moments ago killed themselves with a glaring contest. Each one showing different ways to kick each other's asses with their eyes.

A screech coming from the door took everyone out of their babbling. The open wooden doors revealed the two women that had been on the train station earlier in the morning. Due to them being covered with cloaks and giving off a suspicious aura, Fairy Tail couldn't help but start murmuring about the newcomers, some of them not happy about it.

"Who are you?" Natsu said, standing in front of the girls preventing them from coming in.

* * *

**So.. What do you guys think?**

**Like it? Or hate it?**

**Don't worry, Maya and Aya's appearance will be shown on the next chapter, which might be up TODAY *^***

**Reviews? **

**Suzu-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey people! Did you like last chapter? It seemed like you didn't.. I just got one review.. That makes me sad.. T_T**

**Well. Here's chapter two :3 Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The girls grinned; watching as how Natsu became more and more irked because they weren't giving an answer, and attempted to attack the cloaked women. With a slight movement, the younger one; Aya, slashed the air creating a cold breeze that sent Natsu flying towards the tables.

"_We're sorry we had to do this. But we wish to see Master Makarov" _This time, Maya spoke, bluntly.

"_I said, who are you!" _The pinkette dragonslayer yelled once again, aiming to hit both girls at the same time.

Maya and Aya sighed. They wanted to reveal their names –and their faces- after talking with Makarov, but the fire-eater wasn't going to let them pass. With another sigh, the girls took away the cloaks covering their bodies –and half of their faces- showing two white-haired women.

"_We're Maya and Aya Schwester" _They said at the same time.

Maya, the elder one, had really long hair reaching her waist. It was straight, somewhat wavy, and you could see some silver parts. Her bangs fell to the left side of her face. She had beautiful emerald eyes, and a fair skin complexion. Maya was pretty tall; her height was similar to Erza's, maybe a little bit taller than her.

She wears deep blue jeans –almost black-, with brown combat boots that almost reach her knees. Maya wears a purple vest, with a black strapless top inside** [*]**. Two silver bracelets decorate each one of her wrists.

Aya, the younger one, had her hair the same color of her sister, with the same silver parts around it. One could tell that they were identical twins, if it wasn't that Aya had shorter hair, falling down her shoulders, wavier. She has the same emerald eyes as her sister, and the same skin complexion. She was smaller than her sister. **[*]**

She wore a black tank top, with Heart Kreuz's logo in the middle of her chest. She was using a pair of ripped dark blue shorts with dark brown combat boots. Instead of two silver bracelets, Aya wore a silver necklace with an abstract shape.

They were certainly beautiful.

"_Happy?" _Maya asked, shooting a piercing glare at the pinkette.

"_What business do you have with the old man?" _Gray asked back.

"_Not of your concern. Stripper"_ Maya replied, pointing at Gray's already nude body.

"_When did…?" _The ice-mage asked to himself, disappearing in the mass of people to look for his clothes.

The whispering became louder, showing the displeasure towards the newcomers and their lack of respect. This didn't go overlooked by the two girls standing in the middle of the wooden doors, as they looked at each other in confusion, and sighed.

Over the crowd, the white-haired Mirajane attempted to decrease the noise when she noticed half of the guild already seemed to hate Maya and Aya. She walked over to them and offered her bright smile, getting in return a small one from the girls.

"_Master Makarov's office is right there" _Mirajane said, showing with her hands the way to the second floor, where the door to Makarov's office was. The girls nodded, and silently made their way to it; ignoring the hateful looks Natsu, Gray and other were giving, and doing their best to smile to those who seemed to be worried about them.

Once there, Aya knocked twice, with no answer for the next few moments. She was ready to knock again, when the door suddenly opened, revealing Master Makarov's shape. He motioned them to get in, and they did so.

"_Is there anything you need?" _He asked, sounding as the mature man he should always be.

"_We wish to join Fairy Tail" _Maya said in place of the two of them.

"_Of course. I can't deny anyone who wishes to join Fairy Tail, however, you acted in a pretty rude way down there"_

The two immediately glanced away, hiding the small blush of embarrassment on their cheeks.

"_Tch. They deserved it and more" _Maya said out loud, crossing her arms on her chest.

"_Well well. I'm sure you didn't have bad intentions" _Makarov smiled.

"_I'm sure Maya didn't have bad intentions. Excuse her, Master" _Aya said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes.

"_You were the one who threw the poor pinky away, Aya!" _

"_It was self-defense!" _

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever"_

"_Ahem" Makarov cleared his throat. The girls snapped away from their 'fight' and went back to paying attention to Fairy Tail's Master "May I know the reason you chose Fairy Tail?"_

The fighting-like atmosphere quickly dissipated at the mention of a reason for joining Fairy Tail. Aya bit her bottom lip while Maya just played with her fingertips. They do have a reason for joining, but it isn't something they can say out loud. Even if Makarov was trustable, they couldn't let slip that kind of information.

Makarov, who was carefully looking at the nervousness crossing the ladies eyes, decided not to pry anymore on information they didn't want to talk about. However, he was somehow going to get the chance to make them talk.

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail, my children"_ He gave a quick nod before turning again to his desk, to complete the tedious paperwork.

Maya grunted, while her sister nodded and opened the door. Outside, half of the guild was looking directly at that door, waiting for them to come out. The other half went back to their usual duties a few minutes after Maya and Aya entered Makarov's offica. They either couldn't care less about them, or they just didn't mind whatever they were trying to do.

Mirajane was waiting for them in the second floor, with the same bright smile she always shows to everyone –everyone who doesn't make her truly mad-. She held a small cage with Fairy Tail's stamp and small jars with different colors.

"_So, you're joining?" _The take-over mage asked.

"_Yep" _Aya said.

"_Obviously" _Maya yelled.

"_Where would you want your stamps?"_

"_Mine on my right thigh" _Aya said, turning so now her right thigh was facing Mirajane _"Red, please"_

"_Left hip, purple" _Maya grinned, lifting her vest along with her strapless top so Mira can put the stamp.

After they were done with their stamps, the three mages went downstairs, where a cold glare from part of their new nakamas awaited Maya and Aya. They sat on the bar, where Levy and Lucy greeted cheerfully at them.

"_So… Do you like Fairy Tail so far?" _Levy asked, closing the book on her hands to pay attention to the girls' answer.

"_It's pretty cool. But certain pinky and stripper made our welcoming… Less fun" _Maya answered, emphasizing and yelling the words from pinky and on.

"_I'm sure you wanted to kick their asses" _Aya said, drinking from a glass Mirajane offered her not long ago.

"_By the way… What kind of Magic do you use?" _Lucy wondered.

"_Oh well…"_

Maya was about to talk, when a fist covered in fire aimed at her. She was faster, and was able to grab Aya's glass of milk, and threw it towards Natsu's fist, making the fire dissipate, leaving small traces of smoke on the dragonslayer's hand. A vein popped in his forehead, while Maya was grinning playfully.

"_What do you want, Pinky" _She rolled her eyes and glanced away, purposely ignoring Natsu's annoyance.

Gray appeared behind him, seeming as annoyed as Natsu, but trying to cover it with laughter on Maya's reaction at the pinkette's failing attempt.

"_Don't ignore me!" _Natsu spat, prepared to shoot another Fire fist this time directed towards the two girls.

"_Then what the heck do you want!"_

"_Fight me"_

* * *

**Soo.. What do you think?**

**Curious about Maya and Aya's magic? I bet you'll love their magic.**

**[*] Here are some links so you can get a reference of how they might look like -I'm currently working on the sketches, but they are not done..-**

**- /946002 (This is how Maya's hair kinda looks like, it has more white parts -With silver ones too- and is a little bit more wavier)**

**- /1147906 (This are her clothes, but with the colors I mentioned before, and Maya wears inside the vest a black strapless top) [You have to put the word (erase the []) before the / and the numbers to get the link C:]**

**As for Aya, she's pretty similar to Maya, but she has shorter hair and is more wavier :33 her bangs are different.. I'll just put the link of the sketches when they are done :)**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**I'd love to have some Reviews..**

**Suzu-**


End file.
